Space x Ballad x Squishy x Neil x Bi NSFW
by Balladisabitch
Summary: sigh... do I REALLY NEED to add a summary...?


Okay... I'm FINALLY going to write the only type of material I'm good for, that you pervs all wanted. Look, I know my last 7-8 so called "fanfics" had been... rather... dark... I know. But I'm in a bad position that's only going to get worse during this and next month. Also I've been extremely depressed and SUPER sick for more than a week, while writing this, I had small pass outs.

Any way...

Sorry if the beginning started out kinda dark and since I'm fucked up as hell, there MAY be some misspells so please forgive me. I checked EXTRA careful this time.

AHEM:

So three fuckwit retarded pervs named Space, Squishy, and Ballad were all sitting on the couch, watching TV and laughing. Literally pointing at the screen laughing hysterically. What were they watching? The documentary of 9/11.

Anyway...

So a commercial came on and Space and Squishy started talking to each other, but Ballad was a bit silent. The two hadn't notice... YET.

What was Ballad thinking about? Life? Or having traumatic flashbacks? Both...

Then the two started to argue. Like always...(?).

"FUCK GOD HEIL SPECTER!"

"FUCK YOU HEIL ME!"

"FUCK JESUS HEIL JAKE!"

"GOD IS DEAD!"

The two kept fighting with blasphamesness.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CRACKER ASS BITCHES I ACTUALLY HAVE A FUCKING BIBLE! I WROTE BIBLE VERSES ALL OVER ON MY DAMN FUCKING WALLS AND EVEN MADE MYSELF A SMALL CHURCH TO PRAY TO AFTER MY SISTER DIED! FUCK YOU!" Ballad screamed.

(do NOT laugh at that... that really happened).

Squishy and Space were VERY quiet and looked at Ballad with a "damn holy shit... I'm sorry that happened to you..." sorta face. All were silent. Even the TV.

"holy shit man... I'm... sorry..." Squishy looked at Ballad a bit shocked and Space had a rather blank but guilt-like facial expression. Ballad just looking at the two with a death glare. But due to the mask she wore and long ass bangs, it was hard to see her face, but the two both KNEW she was giving them death glares. Everything went from happy to just... depressing and silent.

Then Ballad suddenly turned and pointed at the TV, laughing hysterically, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Uh... what... are you looking at? There's nothing there..." Space said. The two saw that Ballad was actually laughing at static on the TV.

It was a bit unsettling...

"So uh... Ballad... what exactly do you mean your life is going to be dictated soon?" Squishy asked. Everyone telling the news to Squishy about how this torture will start.

Ballad suddenly stopped laughing and quickly turned her fucking cracking neck towards her. Looking at her. It was hard to tell if she truly WAS looking at Squishy, I mean... she has long emo bangs which covered the bulk of her face, black hair, which made it EVEN harder to see her face, and she wore an edgy black mask with a bloody smile design on it, only to hide her ugly fucking dying looking pale face due to self consciousness.

"Well... my sister won't give me my phone back until two months, my mom called me an emo faggot, and she's going to force me to wear what SHE wants me to wear... she's going to take my emo faggotry away from me and ruin my reputation guys... also... I've stopped talking by about 83% for a while... and soon I might go completley silent... she's even going to force me to go to places and do things I don't want to do. She won't even let me cut my hair or bangs... even though I REALLY need to. The only thing I'm allowed to do is dye my hair..." Ballad said depressingly, through her faggot mask, the two knew she didn't wanna live anymore. So to make the subject a bit lighter, they both asked Ballad about her hair.

"Uh... what color?" both Squishy and Space asked.

"I was thinking... white with maybe baby blue and pink highlights...?" Ballad replied.

Squishy immediatley cracked her ass up.

"what's so funny...?" Ballad asked in an annoyed tone.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOOK LIKE SPECTER!" Squishy scream laughed.

Ballad placed her hands on her face, thinking about life and what Squishy had just said. Not even wanting to do it anymore.

"So uh... when's Neil and Bi coming back? I'm fucking hungry..." Space asked.

Neil and Bi were buying groceries at the store... or... WERE they?!

"Beats my dick... I mean... me..." Squishy replied.

The three continued to laugh and point at the fucking TV screen.

Neil and Bi slammed the front door open and instead of carrying the regular grocery bags... they were carrying... something else.

They were holding black bags, both of them have three red X's on them and the two wearing evil fucking smiles. Like... REALLY fucking evil. Like as if they were fucking possessed evil it was scary a fuck.

"FINALLY FUCKING FOOD!" Space ran up to the two and pulled something out from the bag... it was a strap on.

"wait what the fuck...? I CAN'T EAT THIS!" Space yelled.

Squishy gave the two a sorta... "what the hell?" expression.

Ballad didn't even bother to look.

I mean... you'd be pretty fucking depressed too if all of this was happening to you. (the dictating I mean).

"Because it's NOT dinner!" Neil said with a fucking mischevious evil fucking smile.

Bi closed the front door and poured everything out of the bags.

What fell out the bags?

A few extra EXTRA large vibrators, fucking super HUGE butt plugs, fucking extra LONG anal beads, two HUGE dildos which were SPECIFECALLY light pink and mid purple in color (you know where this is going), TONS of lube, purple, pink, and white GIGANTIC strap ons (again, you KNOW where this is going), and a few gags. They ALL knew what was gonna happen.

"no... no please... not again..." Ballad begged depressingly in her mind.

All of the sudden Neil was wearing fucking leather sexy lingere, a thong, sexy fishnet stockings and sexy leather high heeled boots. This time he was wearing a black leathered Parappa beanie. He was holding a whip.

When Ballad looked at the sight, she wanted to laugh but instead she silently got up and tried to silently and slowly walk away.

"Where do YOU think YOU'RE GOING?!" Bi said mischeviously.

"We're all going to fuck the living fuck out of each other..." Bi said evilly.

Ballad just gave them sullen eyes... no expression... no ex-pre-ssi-i-ion. They all thought it was kinda funny but Ballad found it kinda sad. She wish she was dreaming of herself dying, which were the best kind of dreams she had. This was a very, very... mad world.

"What kind of facial expression are you giving us? I can't see through the emo hair and edgy emo mask." Squishy asked.

No response.

Bi dog took her shirt off.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Bi then took her pants off.

She wasn't wearing underwear.

Squishy was fucking horny.

Space got a boner.

Neil licked his fucking lips.

And Ballad just stood there, no reaction, with a sort of "kill me now" type of expression. Like the type of expression Samurai Jack was making in the first five episodes of Samurai Jack Season 5. But like. At the part where he was tired of Ashi's shit and let her "die". If you don't know what Samurai Jack is, then you should kill yourself.

Anyway...

Bi lied Squishy on top of her and licked her fucking pubic haired cunt. Bi started rubbing Squishy's tits.

Neil and Space fucking jerking each other off at the sight.

Ballad... just staring. No expression at all.

"ONCE YOU GO CRACKER! YOU NEVER GO BACKER!" Bi screamed and licked and french kissed the fuck out of Squishy's hairy cunt.

(I'm not gonna lie I fucking laughed at my own made up joke).

Neil made Space rip his thong off with his teeth and then Space got the lower half of his own body naked. His fucking cock was hard as corn and he was SUPER hairy... like holy shit when was the last time this nigga shaved?!

Neil butt fucked Space while spanking the shit out of his nice, EXTRA THICC, tight ass. Space making slight gasps of arousal. Neil biting his lower lip and rolled his eyes to the back of his head making him look like a fucking possessed child demon thing.

Neil put a gag and blind fold on Space and butt fucked him.

Bi was pulling anal beads out of Squishy's ass.

"OH YEAH HOLY FUCK!" Squishy screamed while Bi was smiling.

Ballad gagged.

That's when every one turned and saw that Ballad wasn't joining in and was still clothed and STILL had that edgy faggot mask on.

Bi put the purple strap on on herself and Squishy the pinkish-purple one.

Every one walked towards Ballad and smiled at her evilly like the little rapists they were.

Neil literally ripped her shirt off and Space bit her bra off. Bi pulled Ballad's pants down. Then they all saw her "sexy" emo undies and Squishy pulled them down. Every one saw her pubed pussy. Bi pushed Ballad on the fucking ground, and stook the strap on in Ballad's tight pinkish ass (please dont ask how I know that...). Then Squishy stook her strap on in Ballad's puss puss. Ballad's screams were muffled and muted... due to the mask. Space got his thicc as fuck arm and ripped it off her, he also pulled her hair upwards showing her face.

Pale ass face, "rust colored bags" all around her eyes, THICC ASS EYEBROWS THAT WERE THICCER THAN EVERY ONE ELSE'S EYEBROWS, and a facial expression of despair. Space put himself in front and "shut her up" by putting his thicc mc dicc in her mouth, still pulling her hair. Ballad couldn't breathe.

"Just pretend we're Gaster and Groober..." Squishy fucking laughed.

Neil grabbed on of the butt plugs and shoved it up his own ass... it had a long tail which made it look like he had a doggy tail. Bi pulled herself out and went to Neil and pulled that butt plug out. She butt fucked him. Space walked over to Squishy with the anal beads. They both knew what they were thinking.

Squishy lubed them and slowly shoved every single last one of those beads in Space's ass. While Space's dick was still in Ballad's "wanting to die" mouth.

Then THIS "song" started to play:

watch?v=VuRO_bgKF3M

It was so fucking Major Minor MAJESTIC.

But THIS "song" was playing in Ballad's suicidal head:

watch?v=dTuFnAVjiKw

Anyway.

Squishy slowly pulled those beads out of Space's (insert color here) asshole, with some diarhea dripping out from his ass.

"OH FUCK YES!" Space moaned.

Bi put a vibrator in Neil's ass, took the strap on off and started riding on his sexy pubeless dicc while the two were moaning. Neil accidentally pissed in Bi's puss puss pussy.

Space pulled himself out and Squishy took her strap on off as well. Ballad fell down, making some sort of "dying/depressed" pose, with a Samurai Jack season 5 facial expression.

Space and Squishy started tongue wrestling and then Space put his hairy cock in Squishy's hairy cunt. Thrusting in and out.

Neil grabbed a dildo and shoved it up Bi's ass. They were all fucking moaning and screaming like fucking animals.

It kinda sounded like this:

watch?v=yF-Rl5acQdA

anyway...

Space put his massive cock in Neil's little tight asshole, Neil put his medium sized cock in Bi's asshole, Bi fucking fisted Squishy and Squishy put a giant fucking pink Gaster dildo up Ballad's asshole.  
They all screamed.

Squishy put a gag on Neil Senpai and fisted him like no tommorrow. Bi put a blind fold on Space Husbando and put a SUPER extra large (probably the size of a fucking flat screen TV) vibrator in his ass, putting a blind fold on Ballad while fisting the crap out of Ballad's puss.

They all thrusted in and out in fucking harmony and screamed moaned like they were a fucking choir.

They decided to lap each other.

Space Husbando placed Neil Senpai on his cock, Neil Senpai placed Squishy Sama on his cock, Squishy placed Bi San on her fake cock, and Bi placed Ballad Salad on her fake cock, while Space Husbando was making out with Neil Senpai, with spit all over each other. They all smelled like body odor.

Squishy was rubbing her own tits and Neil was rubbing Space's tits.

Space butt fucked Neil and used one hand to finger Bi's pussy and the other hand to finger Ballad's.

Neil started jerking off so hard that his cocky cock grew 3 x larger. Bi and Squishy started making out while Bi shoved her fist up Squishy's ass and Squishy shoved her fist in Bi's puss pussy puss.

Space lied down sorta, and grabbed Ballad's small little body and placed her on his dick dicky dick. He pulled her arms back with only one of his hands. Ballad was drenched in sweat and tried hard not to make ANY noise. He pulled her hair and head back with his other arm.

Neil was rubbing his cock against Squishy and Bi's faces.

Space stood up, making Ballad stand up with him. He lifted ONE of her legs and got his cock out her ass.

Bi proceeded to lick the shit out of Neil's assholy hole.

Even while fucking, Squishy Bitchy went up to Ballad and started making out with her as Space Husbando's cock was inserted in her tight semi bleeding little pussy puss.

This went on for five minutes or so.

Space pulled himself out.

Neil Senpai was making out with Space Husbando and their cocks were rubbing against each other. Bi High watching while a giant butt plug was up her CROTCH not ass.

Squishy Bitchy wouldn't stop making out with Ballad Salad, she tongue wrestled her.

"AGH! I'M GONNA!" Space grunted.

Squishy, Bi, Neil, and Space all jizzed on Ballad's head, giving the illusion she had white hair.

"dyed your hair for 'ya!" Space said in a tired tone.

Ballad Salad only looked up at Space Husbando with big, teary, shiny eyes and distressed eyebrows.

Space Husbando only looked back at her with dead eyes and forced her to suck his cock while Squishy Bitchy was licking Ballad Salad's asshole.

Bi High was below Squishy Bitchy and started licking her overly hairy puss.

Neil Senpai was sucking his own cock.

Ballad Salad and Space Husbando were doing the 69 position. Neil was sticking his cocky cock in Bi's pussy puss. Then he placed himself underneath and started licking Bi's pussy puss. She screamed...

Then Neil and Bi did the "fusion" position. (which is when the guy and chick sit down and wrap each other's legs around their bodies and the guy sticks his dick in the chick's crotch), while Neil was squeezing a hold of Bi's tits. Then Bi decided to jerk Neil's cocky cock off and he jizzed in Bi's face. The Bi grabbed a dildo and shoved it in and out of Neil's ass. Bi jizzed so much she fainted, but Neil continuously jizzed on her face.

Neil butt fucked Squishy as Space butt fucked Ballad and Squishy and Ballad were holding hands, Squishy a satisfied smiling face, Ballad a distressed and pained face.

Space chewed on Ballad's pubes and Ballad chewed on Squishy's pubes. Space forced Ballad to suck him off. His huge curly fucking pubes in her face. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft and he jizzed in her mouth, forcing her to swallow.

Space moaned.

"swallow it you little whore!" Space panted.

"take it you little bitch!" Squishy said.

Neil laughed but then passed out... still jizzing.

It was just Space Husbando, Squishy Bitchy, and Ballad Salad left.

Ballad wasn't enjoying any of it, she accidentally pissed herself.

Space put his hairy dick in Ballad's hairy cunt and Squishy sucked Ballad's tits.

Milk squirted out and Space and Squishy decided to drink it.

They all pissed on each other. Well... Ballad was an accident.

Squishy accidentally shat herself.

But then Space forced her to eat it.

She ate it.

Space lifted and spreaded both their legs and fingered them both. Getting jizz on his fingers.

Squishy jizzed so hard that it squirted in Space's face and she passed out and screamed like a fucking dying gopher.

It was just Ballad and Space left.

He put his dick in Ballad's twat while lifitng and spreading her legs. Her eyebrows had a distressed look, and her eyes were nearly closed, mouth hanging a bit open and drooling.

Ballad accidentally pissed herself again. He got pussy juice and piss on his cock and his slippery dick accidentally flopped out of her small little tight twat.

"AGH YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Space moaned.

Jizz shoot out his cock and he fainted.

Ballad fell down to the ground. She wanted to die.

She was fucking dizzy and sick and she nearly fainted.

She crawled over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, almost stabbing her throat.

"NAH FUCK THIS! I AIN'T DYING AGAIN!" Ballad shouted. She grabbed Space's gun and shot everyone to death in their sleep.

THE END.

You mother fuckers...

(just cuz I'm good at writing this kind of stuff doesn't mean I'm proud of it... also I spent I think one or two hours on this and honestly I felt nauseated while writing this)...


End file.
